inazuma_eleven_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Sasaki Yu
Sasaki Yu '(佐々ゆう Sasaki Yū) is the Captain and the Midfielder for Ultimate Warriors. He is the rival of Isamu and his Team. He is the ace striker of the Ultimate Warriors. After several rivalry competitions, he finally accepts Isamu as a close friend and later on becomes one of his best friends. Dub name: Yul Sander Profile Young = ''"He loves competition and never satisfied unless he wins." |-| Mixi Max = "The rivalry increases tenfold, and listens to no one." |-| Adult = "He is a good friend and gives the best advises he can." Appearance Yu has spiky brown hair sticking upwards and two long pieces of bangs, he is one of the shortest on his team, and he has big green eyes. Miximax When he is miximaxed with Isamu, his hair is more like Isamu's hair, except he doesn't get the devil horns. He is then of averaged height and wears a red headband like Isamu. Adult He is of averaged height, and his spiky hair becomes straighter, and the part where is upwards goes down. Personality Young He is very rash and likes to attack before thinking, although he is the ace striker because of his astonishing skills in soccer. He never gives up and wants to be first in everything, and he is driven to win. Miximax He becomes nicer, and thinks through before he acts, and is the most astounding soccer player ever. He will do anything to protect the defenders and the goalkeeper. Adult When he is an adult, he grows to like people and trusts them. He then stops being so rash and is a genius coach of his next generation team members. Background Yu, as said in Isamu's Background story, was presumed dead by Gorou, Hideyoshi, and Isamu because of their rivalry match and injured Yu so badly that he couldn't stand up, and the next day Isamu's team members bullied him to his death. They couldn't believe that Yu was better than Isamu, therefore forced a rivalry match on him. It was said later on that it was because of Yu's "death" that Isamu's parents died in the avalanche, that they planned it for a revenge of their son. Game Appearance Character Sprite and Avatar Wii Avatar Gallery Plot He didn't really appear in the Isamu's Background story, but he did as a flashback. In the Ina11 GO Future: The Beginning of Soccer, he appeared in episode 15, as a wanderer, still a little bit injured and in his casual clothes. Then Gorou got a glimpse of him passing by, but Yu was only showing half of his face, so he couldn't really tell. His face fully appeared in episode 20, when he finally decided to confront Isamu. He then got caught by Gorou and Hideyoshi, who happened to be going to Isamu to tell him that Yu was still alive. Teams *Team Fire *Ultimate Warriors *Team Sato (temporary) Hissatsu Only in Anime *GK Earth Tiger *GK Ice Hand *SH Tiger Woods *SH Cat Trap *SH Shark Tooth *SH Dark Ray *SH Earth Blizzard *SH Dark Master *SH Whale Burst *SH Sharp Jaw *SH Ice Drop *SH Ice Blizzard *SH Icicle Freeze *OF Wind Blow *OF Wind Pegasus *OF Wind Spiral *OF Lightning Wind *DF Ice Breaker *DF Aurora Ice *DF Fire Ice *DF Cold Wind In Season 2: *GK Ice Steel *GK Water Steel *GK Invisible Ice *GK Wind Prison *SH Ice Wind *SH Wind Pegasus *SH Ice God *SH Heart of Ice *SH Water Ice *SH Water Drop *SH Ice Drop *SH Ice Speed *SH Ice Pack *OF Earth Wind *OF Dark Ice *DF Dark Wind *DF Dark Drop In Season 3: *GK Wind God *GK Ice Lotus *SH Ice Pack *DF Ice Breaker In Go: *GK Earth Tiger *GK Ice Hand *SH Tiger Woods *SH Cat Trap *SH Shark Tooth *SH Dark Ray *SH Earth Blizzard *SH Dark Master *SH Whale Burst *SH Sharp Jaw *SH Ice Drop *OF Dark Ice *DF Dark Wind *DF Dark Drop Combination Hissatsu *SH Ice Sword *SH Sword Drop Miximax 'MIMAX ' Isamu Sato *SH Sharp Jaw *SH Ice Drop *DF Dark Drop Keshin *KH Kori no Kaze Keshin Armed *GK Ice Shackles *GK Ice Pop *SH Wind Maid *SH Meiyo no Kaze Soul *SOUL ' Cheetah Sats '''At Lvl. 180' *'GP': 156 *'TP': 200 *'Kick': 100 *'Dribbling': 120 *'Block': 300 *'Catch': 185 *'Technique': 186 *'Speed': 110 *'Stamina': 140 *'Lucky': 220 Relatives *Mr. Sasaki *Mrs. Sasaki *Sasaki Han (Older Brother) Friends *Isamu Sato (best friend) *Fukushima Gorou (second best friend) *Kaza Hideyoshi (third best friend) Quotes *''This is a race, not a game. '' *''I will eat your heart out!'' *''Winning is THE most important thing on earth!'' *''I must and will be number one at all costs!'' *''Crush them now! Show them no mercy!'' *''Do not be satisfied with only results, you must be satisfied only if you are the ultimate best!'' Category:Fanmade Character Category:Midfielder Category:Captain